Crown of Flowers
by Inumaru12
Summary: For Notorious-Osaka. The flowers really bring out Ike's eyes, at least Pit thinks so. IkeXPit Yaoi/shonen-ai. Boy love. Fluff. One-shot


Inumaru12: This is something I haven't tried before, and I'm excited to try

**Inumaru12:** This is something I haven't tried before, and I'm excited to try. I've never done a IkeXPit/Super Smash Bros story before so hopefully I do okay.

This is for my friend **Notorious-Osaka **because I noticed she liked that pairing and I offered to write her a one-shot.

**Title:** **Crown of Flowers**

**Pairing: **IkeXPit

**Theme: **Flowers

**Summery:** The flowers really bring out Ike's eyes, at least Pit thinks so.

**Warning: **Boy-on-Boy! Some adult scenes (Though not much) Kissing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Bros. Nintendo does.

**Crown of Flowers**

Ike's blue eyes blinked. Ike stared down at the smaller boy who was grinning up at him with his hands outstretched in a giving way.

"Well?" Pit asked, his excitement lacing his voice.

"It's uh…pretty. But what am I suppose to do with it?" Ike asked, confused.

Pit giggled, which made Ike's chest swell up into his throat in which Ike swallowed it down.

"You're supposed to wear it silly." Pit said. Pit then used his wings to fly up gently so he could reach the same height as Ike. He put his hand made item on top of the purple haired mercenary's head. Ike blinked again and soon found him self staring into Pit's own blue eyes.

Pit bit his lip to stop him self from his laugher but in the end his laughter broke out and he collapsed into giggles.

Ike felt the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile but fought it down as he furrowed his eyebrows, acting as if he was furious. Pit looked up at Ike and his expression sobered immediately but had a small smile on his face appeared as he noticed the amusement in Ike's eyes.

"You think _this _is funny?" Asked Ike, pointing to the crown of flowers on his head.

"No, of course not…It's just the fact you look so serious with that on your head!" Pit exclaimed, his shoulders shaking from his silent laughter.

Ike gave out a mock growl. "I'll teach you to yell at me!" He proclaimed as he suddenly swooped down onto the brunette haired angel and began to torture him.

Pit let out shrieks of laughter as Ike's fingers ran over his torso and stomach, tickling him to the point he could hardly breathe.

Ike felt a grin cross his face as the smaller boy squirmed and begged for mercy. Ike finally gave the boy what he pleased and stopped teasing him. Ike felt the feeling in his chest from before swell up again but double the size as he saw the younger man on the ground with his face flushed and panting heavily.

Ike felt his face start to flush and his pants start to get a little tighter as these feelings coursed through his body. He watched as the angel looked up at him with his flushed face and half lidded eyes, it almost drove Ike to the edge. Ike moved over to Pit closer and leaned over him.

Pit looked curiously up at the swordsman, wondering what he was going to do when Ike leaned closer and paused as his lips were about to touch Pit's as he looked at him with fleeting eyes, wondering if what he was about to do was okay. Pit gave no sign that he was going to stop him. He didn't give him a sign to go either, he just looked curious.

So Ike did what he set out to do and pressed his lips against the smaller one's.

He was sweet. He tasted like mint and chocolate. Briefly, Ike wondered what he tasted like to Pit. He must of tasted good, if the way he was moaning was anyway to judge that.

After what seemed like a life time, the purple haired man pulled away and looked down at the angel, his angel. He smiled as he helped him up.

"Enjoy that?" He asked, his face now covered with a smirk.

Pit glared at him lightly but blushed. "Y-yeah…Hey, Ike?" The warrior asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yes?"

"Um…Do you think we could do that again sometime?" The angel asked, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

Ike chuckled and brought Pit's chin up with his fingers.

"Of course. But now we've got to get back, it's getting late and I'm sure the other brawlers are wondering were we are." He said, smiling at the younger of two, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, let's go!" Pit said, grabbing Ike's arm and he almost flew away with him. Ike laughed and followed, vowing to follow him as long as he possibly could.

"For you, my angel.'

**OWARI**

**Inumaru12:** Hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think, reviews help a lot!! Hope you like it Osaka-Chan! **REVIEW!**


End file.
